Known electrowetting display devices have a plurality of picture elements, each picture element including a first and an immiscible second fluid. When no voltage is applied to a picture element, the first fluid forms a layer on a display area of the picture element. Application of a voltage causes the second fluid to adjoin the display area by displacing the first fluid. An increase of the voltage increases the area adjoined by the second fluid and produces a display effect. The hysteresis in the display effect is reduced by maintaining at least a minimum area in contact with the second fluid during operation of the display device, e.g. by keeping the voltage on the picture element above a minimum value. The minimum area of the display area is made absorbing for radiation to improve the contrast ratio of the picture element.
It is desirable to improve the contrast ratio of the picture element.